1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit including a latch circuit suitable for the igniter apparatus or an apparatus similar to the igniter apparatus of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an igniter apparatus of an automobile or an internal combustion engine as disclosed in JP-A-11-82269, for example, an ignition switch connected in series an ignition coil may be turned on continuously due to any reason. If such an abnormality occurs, not only a normal ignition can not be performed but also a current continues to flow into the ignition coil and the ignition switch, whereby the ignition coil and the ignition switch may be broken.